scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender's Characters(For Charactober)
Day 1:Autumn Name:The Fall Wind Nickname:Chilly(or Chili, if you're feeling silly) Gender:Male Age:As old as the seasons themselves. Appearance:short brown hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, tall and lean stature, is translucent and transparent Clothing Preference:long orange trench coat, wears a white long sleeved shirt and blue pants underneath the trench coat, long brown boots Personality:Chilly is fairly relaxed and easygoing. Despite essentially being the chilly autumn wind, he's very friendly and rolls with life's punches fairly well. However, if you somehow make him angry, he'll be very cold towards you and, if you did something especially bad, he'll be very seemingly tranquil while he unleashes his fury upon you. Chilly also holds grudges, and can be very silly. Powers/Abilities:wind and storm manipulation, can turn into air Other: Day 2:River ((Warning:This is some implied gore in the description for this one.)) Name:Finlay Nickname:The Kelpie of The River Gender:Male Age:Over thousands of years old Appearance:'Kelpie Form:'A standard kelpie 'Human Form:'A man with a rough appearance and long, shaggy hair Clothing Preference:Ragged and torn up clothing Personality:Finlay is very malicious and dangerous. He loves tricking people into trying to ride him while thinking that he's an ordinary horse and then disappearing near water in a flash of light to his lair, where he then cuts the poor person into pieces and devours them. He loves to eat humans especially because of the bloodcurdling screams they give off when they realize what's going to happen to them. He only turns into a human when he needs to, to be honest. Powers/Abilities:can breathe underwater, can shapeshift into a human, water manipulation Other: Day 3:Farm Name:Clifford Gates Nickname:None Gender:Male Age:8 Appearance:short red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, freckles on face, average stature for an eight year old Clothing Reference:red, long sleeved plaid shirt, blue overalls, brown boots Personality:Clifford is very sweet and compassionate. He's innocent, but also naive, and tries very hard to prove himself, which can lead him to being reckless in the process. He loves to help out on the farm he was living in, and also likes to draw. Furthermore, he likes to take on more than he can handle, and thus is usually overwhelmed. He's also very energetic and upbeat. Powers/Abilities:can draw very well Other:He has a Southern accent and lives in the South. Day 4:Oak Tree Name:Wilhelm, the Great Spirit of the Ancient Oak Tree Nickname:Susan just calls him Will. Gender:Male Age:Very, very ancient, though he only looks like he's in his seventies. Yep, ladies and gentlemen, he's immortal, alright! Appearance:'Human(ish) Form:'short white hair, light green eyes, pale skin, is becoming bald, looks unnaturally fit for his (supposed) age Clothing Reference:gray work shirt with buttons, blue overalls, brown work boots Personality:Will is very grumpy and likes to sulk. He doesn't like the company of others except Susan, and usually drives them away from his oak tree by transforming into an unfathomably terrifying beast. Will doesn't trust anyone but Susan, you see, and he thinks he has no reason to, since most people who encounter his oak tree try to cut it down. Luckily for him, Will has driven all of them away by turning into the beast and keeps prolonging his tree's life at the cost of his own youthfulness, which is why the tree has lived so long. He's very gentle and kind towards Susan, though, so that's a plus. Powers/Abilities:can turn into an unfathomably terrifying beast, can levitate and fly(but not go to the point where his oak tree is out of sight), can extend his tree's life Other:Susan is his best friend in decades, and she's five years old. Day 5:Mist Name:Selena Nickname:The Mist Spirit Gender:Female Age:as old as when the mists were made Appearance:long black hair, gray eyes, pale skin, tall, thin, looks like a woman in her mid-twenties Clothing Reference:wears a long gray dress covering one foot and exposing the other, also wears gray slippers with pointed toes Personality:Selena is very shy. She usually likes to stay in the woods, and hides whenever a person comes in there. Even when she's friends with someone, she's secretive and mysterious, and there always seems to be a bit of a distance between her and her friend. Selena is usually quiet and thoughtful, and isn't very trusting at all, really. That's why she hides. Powers/Abilities:can turn into mist, can fly and levitate Other: Day 6:Pumpkins Name:Jack Nickname:The Pumpkin Spirit Gender:Male Age:He's immortal, and I don't know, so I'll just leave it at that. He ''looks ''seven, though. Appearance:short auburn hair, unnaturally glowing light green eyes, pale skin, short stature, translucent and transparent Clothing Reference:gray overalls, white long sleeved shirt, brown boots Personality:Little is known about Jack, with only the traits of him loving to pull pranks and being a general nuisance being apparent. What people don't know is that Jack is very lonely, and that he pulls pranks to get attention and to distract himself from his loneliness. He does show an interest in Clifford, who's apart of the family whose garden Jack haunts, but Jack himself isn't quite sure that Clifford would like him or not. Powers/Abilities:basically all of the poltergeist abilities Other: Day 7:Jacket Name:Irene Wilkes Nickname: Gender:Female Age:12 Appearance:long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, average height, usually looks nervous Clothing Reference:wears a red jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and socks Personality:Irene is very timid and nervous. She doesn't like much attention and would rather be in the background. She does have a small circle of friends, but is the quiet one out of them and is an introvert. She does like reading, though, and can be quite clever and smart. Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 8:Brush Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 9:Undergrowth Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 10:Wild Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 11:Wind Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 12:Dragon Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 13:Sand Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 14:Bus Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 15:Worm Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 16:Mushroom Name: Nickname: Gender: Age: Appearance: Clothing Reference: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other:Category:Characters Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Charactober